Hakuryuu Ren
|-|Base= |-|Full Body Djinn Equip Zagan= Summary Hakuryuu Ren (練 白龍, Ren Hakuryū) is the Kou Empire's fourth emperor. Hakuryuu is the owner of two Djinn, Zagan and Belial. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing two dungeons, and a King Vessel. Hakuryuu had fallen into depravity, but got his Rukh white again when he completed his revenge. During the three years Alibaba's consciousness was drifting, he abdicated the throne due to the Kou Empire facing internal strife from the four new laws installed by International Alliance, and later became one of the three most wanted criminals in the world for carrying Zagan's Metal Vessel. He is one of the main characters of Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C, High 7-C | 7-C | Higher Name: Hakuryuu Ren Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, dungeon capturer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reactions and durability, Magoi Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Plant Manipulation, can use metal vessels, can weapon equip, can djinn equip, Magic (Nature), skilled spear user, can make fungus servants, Fungus Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level | Town level+ (Fought evenly with Alibaba), Large Town level with Extreme Magic via powerscaling | Town level+ (Belial's scythe actually doesn't do damage but instead sends any body part cut by it into another dimension but if the entire body is cut by it then the soul is sent into another dimension) | Higher to an Unknown extent (his bacteria ignores conventional durability decomposing it's target. Was able to easily get past Arba's Borg and decompose her arms) Speed: Unknown reactions and combat speed | Unknown reactions and combat speed | Unknown reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (Can damage stone golems with magoi enhanced strikes) | Class TJ (Can match Alibaba) | Likely Class TJ (Although Alibaba said Belial is weaker than Zagan, Hakuryuu can still evenly match Alibaba just fine) Durability: Wall level | Town level+ (Ran right through an attack from Alibaba with no injures to show for it) | Town level+ | Unknown , At least Town level+. Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range | Hundred of Meters | A Kilometer with Extreme Magic Standard Equipment: His spear, swords Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Low self-esteem, weak to mind based attacks,Wooden Prosthesis Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Abilities': Hakuryuu is physically strong and well-trained in many weapons. Firstly, he is an extremely strong and talented spearman. At a very young age, Hakuryuu was trained in Royal Spearmanship. He has managed to go "toe-toe" with Alibaba's Swordsmanship in the past. Hakuryuu is also shown to have decent skill in swordsmanship. Besides his weapon skills, it is shown he has increased durability. He stands still against many heavily injuring attacks or over usage of his Magoi etc. *'Advanced Intelligence': Hakuryuu was given a high level of education in the Royal Palace of the Kou Empire. He knows difficult languages like Torran Language and possesses high knowledge concerning various matters. *'Magoi Manipulation': He was taught the ability to entrust his Ki into his spear by training with the Yambala Gladiators, thus making it strong enough to pierce something even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage. He has also learned how to combine his Magoi Manipulation with Zagan's powers, including when using Djinn Equip. *'Metal Vessels': Hakuryuu is the master of 2 Djinn: Zagan and Belial. Zagan is the Life Djinn that Hakuryuu obtained when he conquered the 61st Dungeon. Zagan is the Djinn of Loyalty and Purity. Hakuryuu uses his Djinn to control earth and life. It awakens the power of plants from any thing the Metal Vessel touches. *'Djinn Equip:' Hakuryuu is able to perform a half body Djinn Equip complete with his weapon. In this form, he is able to equip exactly half of his body, with the right side being normal and the left side being that of his Djinn. Once he has equipped half of his body with Zagan’s power, he can become a being more close to a Djinn and his abilities are not limited only to controlling plants his metal vessel has touched anymore. The Djinn of life, Zagan, not only controls plants, but also several other creatures he can also send his Magoi to like the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, turning them into his servants. These monsters are very similar to the ones in the Dungeon Zagan. These monsters come out every time he swings his weapon. These monsters are very acidic and can easily melt Aladdin's Borg. After six months has passed he is now capable of doing a Full Body Djinn Equip. After compressing Zagan's powers around his guan dao, he summons a two-sided spear with a pointed tip on each. He has shown impressive skill at handling this spear and even reinforcing it with Magoi to attack and makes it capable of blocking even Amol Saiqa, which is capable of cutting through anything, as long as he has Magoi. **'Combination Move:' It is a combination between Zagan’s powers and Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation. Zagan can only manipulate the plants that are in contact with his Metal Vessel, but by sending Zagan’s Magic inside of the plant seeds, thanks to Hakuryuu's Magoi Manipulation, he is able to manipulate the plant as long as the Magoi he sent inside of the seed doesn't run out **'Netsumegusa:' It is a kind of grass belonging to the pea family. It has ridiculously long roots that can be used as fragrant herbs. Hakuryuu uses his Djinn, Zagan, to bring out the limit of its special characteristics **'Brain Plant:' After brainwashing a person with Belial, Hakuryuu can implant inside the targets brain special plant circuits to stimulate his hatred and excitement. Thanks to that he can muster the maximum strength of his soldiers bodies. **'Zaug Mobarezo:' This attack originates from his artificial arm, it releases several wooden projectile dragons able to bite an opponent. **'Zaug Al-Adhra:' He can also fire his monsters off by holding his spear like a bow and arrow, firing off multiple monsters at once. Key: Base | Full Body Djinn Equip (Zagan) | Full Body Djinn Equip (Belial) | Post-Timeskip Full Body Djinn Equip (Zagan) ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Vegetation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Plants Users